Don't You Stop Believing!
by BellaArianna
Summary: William Schuester had a brilliant idea. Currently the age 59 in the year 2035, Will knew he couldn't take over the glee club anymore which is why he had his son, Alex take over. Little did he know he would be getting the children of the New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

William Schuester had a brilliant idea. Currently the age 59 in the year 2035, Will knew he couldn't take over the glee club anymore which is why he had his son, Alex take over. Little did he know he would be getting the children of the New Directions.

***~*Couples*~***

**Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. **Finn and Rachel were endgame. After when Rachel eventually got the role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, Finn proposed to her at the end of the opening show. They were married in New York and moved to Lima soon after. Finn is a Special Needs Teacher and Rachel is an Ex-Broadway Actress.

**Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. **Who would've thought Sam and Quinn would end up married? After when Sam graduated from Mckinley he attended Yale when he met an old flame. After a year and a half of dating, Sam proposed. Quinn and Sam own a Daycare Centre.

**Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. **Seriously? Who would've guess they would end up together? During the time Kurt and Blaine were broken up, Kurt was in contact with Sebastian via Facebook. One thing lead to another and they began dating. Now they're married. Kurt works as a vocal coach and Sebastian works as a Lacrosse coach.

**Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman. **Figures. Marley and Jake graduated from Mckinley together, they both attended UCLA together it was a matter of time before they were married. Marley is currently a Pediatrician while Jake is a Personal Trainer.

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. **Brittana is ENDGAME. After when Brittany graduated from Mckinley, she attended a Dance school in Chicago. Coincidentally, Santana was currently working as a waitress in a pub Brittany visited. Soon enough, they rekindled their love. Brittany and Santana own a Dance Studio for ages 3+.

**Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn. **After the Katie episode, Ryder discovered that Katie was really Kitty, which lead to them dating for the remainder of high school. They attended Juilliard together. Kitty is a teacher at Brittany and Santana's dance studio and Ryder is the Football coach at Mckinley.

***~*Form*~***

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Insulting Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday: **

**Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Goals / Dreams:**

**Idols:**

***~*Family*~***

**Kid of:**

**Relationship With Parents:**

**Home Life:**

***~*Appearance*~***

**Hair Colour:**

**Hair Length:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Celebrity Look-A-Like:**

**Overall Appearance:**

***~*Musical*~***

**Celebrity Sing-A-Like:**

**Why Did You Join Glee?:**

**Vocal Range (Soprano, Baritone, ect.):**

**Audition Song:**

**Other Songs and Reasons why they're singing it (Max. 20):**

**Do they play any instrument?:**

**If yes, which one? (If No, put 'N/A'):**

***~*Other*~***

**Clubs / Teams:**

**Clique:**

**Stereotype (Eg. The Cheerio, The Loser, The jock, ect.):**

**What they look for in a friendship:**

**What they look for in a relationship (Looks-wise):**

**What they look for in a relationship (Personality-wise):**

**Story Lines (max. 5):**

**One thing this person would say:**

**Anything Else?:**

I will be accepting 6 boys and 6 girls. In all there will be 14 members in Glee Club including my Oc's (Girl and Boy) Paisley Lopez-Pierce and Austin Hudson.

Also, I will be accepting Vocal Adrenaline and Warbler members. So if you want to sign up for them, do not fill out Audition song, Other songs and storylines.

GOOD LUCK!


	2. Cast List

**~The Hudsons~**

Finn Hudson - 41 - Special Needs Teacher **(Cory Monteith)**

Rachel Hudson - 41 - Ex-Broadway Actress **(Lea Michele)**

Barbara Hudson - 8 **(Nikki Hahn)**

Austin Hudson - 16 - Sophomore **(Troye Sivan)**

**~The Evans~**

Sam Evans - 40 - Daycare Owner **(Chord Overstreet)**

Quinn Evans - 41 - Daycare Owner (Dianna Agron)

Molly Evans - 15 - Sophomore **(Hayden Panettiere)**

Ryan Evans - 16 - Sophomore **(Connor Jessup)**

**~The Hummel-Smythes~**

Sebastian Hummel-Smythe - 42 - Lacrosse coach (Grant Gustin)

Kurt Hummel-Smythe - 41 - Vocal coach **(Chris Colfer)**

Liam Hummel-Smythe - 3 **(Kingston Rossdale)**

Maggie Hummel-Smythe - 16 - Sophomore **(Lucy Hale)**

**~The Puckermans~**

Jake Puckerman - 40 - Personal Trainer **(Jacob Artist)**

Marley Puckerman - 40 - Pediatrician** (Melissa Benoist)**

Jason Puckerman - 16 - Sophomore **(Paul Wesley) ***

Janelle Puckerman - 16 - Sophomore **(Naomi Scott) ***

**~The Lopez-Pierces~**

Brittany Lopez-Pierce - 41 - Dance Studio owner **(Heather Morris)**

Santana Lopez-Pierce - 42 - Dance Studio owner **(Naya Rivera)**

Kona Lopez-Pierce - 16 - Sophomore** (Kelsey Chow)**

Paisley Lopez-Pierce - 15 - Sophomore** (Jade Thirlwall)**

**~The Lynns~**

Ryder Lynn - 40 - Football coach **(Blake Jenner)**

Kitty Lynn - 40 - Dance teacher** (Becca Tobin)**

Maya Lynn - 4 **(Mia Talerico)**

Jeremy Lynn - 16 - Sophomore **(Louis Tomlinson)**

**~The Andersons~**

Blaine Anderson - 40 - Vocal Coach **(Darren Criss)**

Jonathan Anderson - 13 - Sophomore **(young Darren Criss)**

**~Warblers~**

Nico Anderson - 17 **(Taylor Lautner)**

**~Vocal Adrenaline~**

Odette Edwards - 16 **(Sarah Hyland)**

**Hi everyone! So I need more kids c: Preferably for the Lynns, Hudsons or Evans. I need 2 girls and 2 boys. So Submit (:**


End file.
